Taking A Break
by joedan84
Summary: Kennedy tries to convince Willow to take a break from research.


Started and Finished: July 5, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Chosen

Pairing: Willow/Kennedy

Rating: PG

Category: Romance 

Spoilers: None

Summary: Kennedy tries to convince Willow to take a break from research.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or actors. 

Author's Note: This is a challenge issued to me by Fernando. Write a romance story with Willow and Kennedy.

****

Taking A Break

Kennedy sighed as she watched Willow. Willow was in the living room, going around the table in a circle, looking from book to book, flipping back and forth. Every once in a while she'd stop long enough to type something into her laptop, then back to her books.

"Willow, take a break," Kennedy said exhaustedly. "You've been looking at the same books for over two hours."

Willow glanced up from a book and gave Kennedy a weak smile. "I have to find the demon that put the whacky on Dawnie," she said, going back to the books.

Kennedy hauled herself up from the couch, and walked to the table. She caught Willow's eye, then flicked one of the larger books closed, giving Willow a 'try and stop me' look.

As Willow realized what Kennedy was doing, she reached over to stop her, but it was too late. "Kennedy, I needed that!"

Kennedy kept her eyes locked on Willow's with that same daring look as she closed another book. 

"Kennedy, stop it," Willow said, her mouth open in an 'o' of shock.

Kennedy smirked, reaching over to snap the laptop closed just as Willow reached to stop her.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

The corners of Kennedy's mouth curled up in a smile. "Making you take a break," she said simply. 

"But Daw-"

"Is upstairs," Kennedy finished for her, using one finger to point upstairs. "Sleeping like a baby. She won't die if you break for ten minutes, Will."

Willow shot a worried look toward the stairs, then smiled as Kennedy's arm slipped around her shoulders.

"Want some tea?" Kennedy asked, steering Willow away from the books.  
Willow nodded. "Tea is of the good."

Kennedy grinned, letting Willow go long enough to grab two mugs out of the cabinet. She filled them partway with water, inserted a tea bag into each, then stuck them in the microwave as Willow sat at the island.

"Have you made _any_ progress?" Kennedy asked, leaning her arms on the counter.

Willow shook her head, her red hair swishing around her face. "Nope. I can't find a reason for the no talky."

A thoughtful look took over Kennedy's face. "Will, didn't she just get in a fight with Buffy?"

"Yeah, so?" Willow asked, giving Kennedy a quizzical look.

Kennedy started to laugh, leaning on the counter for support. She cut herself off at Willow's confused look. "Willow, she's giving Buffy the silent treatment."

"But she's not talking to any of us, Kennedy," Willow pointed out.

"And you don't think that there's even a little chance that she's pretending not to be able to talk so she won't have to talk to Buffy about what she did last weekend?" Kennedy asked with a smirk.

Willow's face fell. "I've been researching this whole time and she's doing it on purpose?"

Kennedy smiled softly. "Hey," she said, hooking two fingers under Willow's chin to bring her eyes up. "She fooled us all. Don't feel so bad," she said as the microwave dinged.

Willow smiled, pulling their mugs out and handing one to Kennedy. "Snuggles?" she asked with a cute smile. 

Kennedy grinned, linking her fingers with Willow's. "I think I can do that," she said, leading them to the couch.

Willow curled up next to Kennedy, scooting as close as she could. "Mmm," she mumbled, sipping her tea.

Kennedy took a few big gulps of the hot liquid, then set it aside. Turning to Willow, she pulled Willow's hair back and kissed her neck.

Willow giggled around her tea. "Kennedy! I'm trying to drink my tea," she said, unconsciously leaning into the kisses. 

"Now you're not," Kennedy said with a grin, taking the cup from Willow. 

Willow smiled brightly, putting her hands on Kennedy's shoulders and pressing her lips to Kennedy's. 

Kennedy shifted her upper body to face Willow, tracing Willow's lips with her tongue. When Willow opened her mouth, Kennedy slipped her tongue in to massage Willow's.

Willow moaned softly when Kennedy's tongue ring teased the roof of her mouth. She let a hand move up to Kennedy's hair, threading in the dark silky strands. They both pulled back a few minutes later when they had to breathe.

Willow smiled. "You should make me take breaks more often," she teased.

Kennedy gave Willow a smoldering look, "You can count on it," she said, resuming the kiss.


End file.
